


Last Charade

by Siknakaliux



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Rap Battles, idk why i wrote this, shitpost warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siknakaliux/pseuds/Siknakaliux
Summary: A certain someone reveals themselves yet again.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Last Charade

_"It's time to settle whose hope is right. Yours or mine."_

Munakata's voice, like his blade, had a edge to it that seemed to dig into Makoto's recently opened wound.

Munakata knew what Kyoko's forbidden action was. Makoto's fists clenched. He took one deep breath, fighting to keep the tears from streaming down his face. There would be time for that later. In this moment, Makoto didn't care about hope or despair. He wanted to see Munakata pay.

The door to the monitoring room flew completely off its hinges, leaving a cloud of smoke in its wake. When it cleared, there stood Makoto, his hair glowing bright yellow. Munakata, not hesitating an instant, drew his sword and charged. Moments later, his blade was mere inches from his adversary's face.

"Stop," said Makoto, without so much as a flinch.

Munakata felt his muscles tense mid swing. He had desired to cut his opponent in twain, yet he now found it to be impossible. "What have you done to me, Despair?" he asked, his single eye betraying a hint of fear.

"It's simple Munakata. Hope is the most powerful force in existence. You once challenged me to stop your blade with my words. Now I have done so."

"You don't mean..." exclaimed Munakata, his eye bulging wide.

"Yes. I simply hoped you wouldn't stab me."

"..."

"There is no way the hope of one man could be that powerful!"

Makoto stepped aside, revealing Hina, Byakuya, Hiro, and Toko standing behind him, their faces contorted with intense concentration. "As long as we have each other, our hopes can overcome any obstacle. NOTHING BAD CAN EVER HAPPEN TO US AS LONG AS WE HOPE HARD ENOUGH!"

Munakata dropped his sword and brought his chin to his chest. There was no way he could combat hope so powerful. He had been defeated.

Or so the 78th class had thought. A small laugh emanated from the former Student Council President's lips. A laugh that quickly grew into a cackle. Munakata threw his head back, his hands grabbing onto and ruffling his formerly neatly combed white hair. "You ultimates really are an inspiration. A situation like this, it would crush the hopes of the nobodies, the regular people with no talent. And yet, from the depths of despair, your hopes have combined to create a new hope. A beautiful, powerful hope, unlike any we have ever seen before! I'm so lucky to have the privilege of witnessing it."

"Nagito? It's been you the entire time?" Makoto exclaimed. "You've been the mastermind all along?"

"Me? The mastermind? No, lowly scum like me could never have come up with a plan this wonderful. It takes the truest, darkest despair in order to make hope shine the brightest! The real mastermind should be arriving any moment."

The hair on the back of the Makoto's head stood on end as he heard the familiar sound of heels clicking on the ground behind him.

"Puhuhu. Puhuhuhuhu." The female figure pranced into the room, her long hair adorned with familiar matching black and white bear clips.

"But... you were dead!" exclaimed Makoto, in obvious shock.

"Really? And how much do you know about dead bodies?" replied Kyoko.

Not waiting for an answer, she turned to embrace Nagito, her hands playfully grabbing his ass while her tongue entered his mouth.

"Oh honey, it's been so hard to keep my hands off you this whole time," said Kyoko, in a sultry voice that only Nagito had heard before. "You keep being a good boy and tonight, you might get really lucky," she said with a wink.

Makoto's crew stood mouths agape when she finally turned back to them.

"What's the matter? Do you shitlords have a problem with confident, assertive women?"

Yasuhiro was the first one to break the silence. "I can see it now with my fortune telling! Kyoko has been the mastermind all along!"

"We can all see that now, you imbecile," retorted Byakuya.

"How did you survive? We saw your body!" cried Hina.

"Duh. I made the bracelets. You think I would poison myself, Bitch?"

"But why? Why did you do all of this?" asked Makoto.

"Let's tell them together, sexy," said Kyoko as she swaggered toward Nagito.

Taking his hand, she reached into her jacket. First she pulled out a baseball cap, which she applied to her head, backwards. Then she extracted a golden chain, adorned with the words "cRuNk AiNt DeAd", which she tossed over Nagito's neck. Pulling out a pair of matching microphones, the masterminds made their debut.

_"Yo, my name is Kyoko, by day I solve crimes._

_But when I go home, I bust out the sick rhymes._

_My father always told me rappin' wasn't a career,_

_Last time I saw him he'd left the stratosphere."_

_"I'm Komaeda and I have a confession,_

_Rappin' 'bout hope is a serious obsession._

_No way I'm ever fallin' into despair,_

_'Cause when this album drops I'll be a millionaire."_

"You know, they're really not bad," Asahina whispered.

_"That Monokuma Muthafucka had a ticket to fame:_

_He broadcast the world's favorite killing game._

_And now that we've set up a similar trap,_

_We're gonna sell the story through some gangsta rap."_

After everyone had finished being dumbfounded, Makoto realized there was still one detail unaccounted for. "Why are we underwater though?"

Kyoko and Nagito looked at each other for a moment, before shrugging. "We don't know. That wasn't part of our plan."

Their performance complete, Kyoko strutted toward Nagito, making her most suggestive eyebrow movements.

"I have a gift for you sexy," said Kyoko while unzipping her jacket. She reached behind her back to unbutton her bra. When her hands returned, they were holding a revolver. Then she shot Nagito in the chest.

Nagito collapsed to the ground, writhing with unexpected pain. There was no student handbook to protect him this time. A roseate geyser erupted from his heart, which his hands failed to restrain.

It was the luckiest day of Nagito's life.

Joy flooded through his brain as his vision blurred out. The agony he felt was so overpowering, so pervasive, so irreversible, so despair-inducing, it had to be a sign. Despair is nothing but a stepping stone for hope, and Nagito had never felt despair like this in his life. This could only mean one thing. The greatest hope the world had ever seen was coming. His face contorted with pleasure as his body convulsed on the ground. The climax of his entire life was about to arrive. He died with one final orgasmic moan.

Kyoko did not fail to notice the topology of Nagito's trousers. "Just wait until rigor mortis sets in, Babe. Then we'll have some real fun."

Toko was the next to be shot, an easy target as she had fainted at the first sight of blood. Byakaya collapsed at almost the same time.

"TOKO! NOOOOOOOO!" he screamed, tears erupting from his face. "I LOVED YOU. I ALWAYS LOVED YOU! DON'T DIE ON ME NOW, PLEASE!"

Byakuya wailed like a 5 year old, his arms flailing uncontrollably.

"I was just playing hard to get, honey-bear. I wuved you sooo much. You have the most dreamy eyes and pigtails and such a long sexy tongue. Let's get married and have 30 kids and ride off into the sunset together.." He took out his gold embroidered pocket handkerchief and blew his nose with an extremely loud honk.

Genocide Jack opened her eyes, wincing from the pain. She wasn't sure if she was dreaming. Her last memories were of taking an explosive crap on the toilet, when suddenly she had to sneeze. But now, here was Master! She reached up to embrace him, and their arms locked around each other for the first and last time, as her long tongue went for the back of his throat.

Byakuya's eyes went wide with surprise. The scissors in her hand right plunged straight through his back. Her thrust was so forceful, they came out the front of his chest and into the serial killer's own stomach, pinning them together in an eternal embrace. "I kept my promise, master. I haven't murdered anyone! You will be my last. Now we can be together forever."

Witnessing the scene that just unfolded, Makoto turned in horror to face his assailant, only to find himself looking down the barrel of Kyoko's gun. "Wait! Kyoko! It doesn't have to end this way!" Makoto cried. "We can still work together! For the future!"

"Hey Naegi. Whatever happens, don't give up on hope," she said with a smirk. Then she pulled the trigger.

There was an explosion. Then everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats! 
> 
> If you haven't noticed already, this is a shitpost.
> 
> I'll just leave now.


End file.
